


Pirouetting

by yeolgurt



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, sherlock is a big gay baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolgurt/pseuds/yeolgurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirouetting

**Author's Note:**

> A dialogue-less drabble for International Fanworks Day 2015!
> 
> Late Valentine's Day to y'all.

Ever since John Watson declared that the consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes, was and _will a_ _lways_ _be_ his bestfriend, the taller man began to shamelessly flaunt his eccentricity - not that John did not know he was capable of being one. But there are things that Sherlock has kept hidden for so long that even Mycroft has no data of whatsoever.

 

So one day when the detective decides to pirouette to Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake in the middle of the flat twice in a row and with nothing but leotards and ballet shoes on, John is eternally grateful to the heavens above that his tea had already gone cold as he splutters over himself.


End file.
